


loving can mend your soul

by lovingmylarents



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingmylarents/pseuds/lovingmylarents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is finally glad to be alive. In the end, it all comes down to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loving can mend your soul

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Photograph by Ed Sheeran.  
> This is just something I wrote at 3 a.m. while listening to the saddest songs on my phone.  
> A big THANK YOU to my friend Sophia for making me listen to Good Enough by Little Mix!  
> I'm not a native English speaker so I apologise in advance for any mistakes. Feedback is appreciated.  
> Hope you enjoy! :)

At twelve, Louis is on top of the world. He finally got to have his first kiss. It doesn't matter if it wasn't as wonderful as all of his mates claimed it to be. Doesn't matter if her lips didn't make his heart beat like crazy, right? It's only his first after all.

 

* 

 

At fourteen, Louis has kissed a fair amount of girls. They're all very pretty, he thinks, but none of them has made his heart beat faster than the boy next door. He tries to suppress that weird feeling by distracting himself. He joins his school's football team. He thinks he's good at it.

 

*

 

At sixteen, Louis is tired of lying. He comes out.

 

*

 

_Am I still not good enough?_  <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zN7JZXAwqu8>

 

At seventeen, Louis is still not good enough. He stares at his reflection in the mirror and all he sees is not good enough. Not to his friends, not to his teachers, not even to his own mother. Fat, ugly, too curvy, broken, worthless, gay. He picks up the razor with shaking hands.

 

*

 

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch, I would have known what I was living for all along.<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYzM6vSmb1A>_

 

At twenty two, Louis wakes up and he's flooded with love. He feels love under the covers, wrapped up in strong arms, warm palm flattened over his stomach. He hums contently, a soft smile slipping on his lips, and turns around. The first thing he sees is green. Bright emerald eyes looking at him like he's the most beautiful person in this universe. And maybe he is, to Harry. He almost believes it, on quiet mornings like these when the only sound of life is Harry's voice, still raspy from sleep, whispering "I love you"s into his ear. And it's alright.


End file.
